The Witch's House 2: Viola
by TheHopeFangirl
Summary: Viola is alive. The cat's looking to make another contract. Ellen is furious. Trouble will ensue. Rated T for minor gore (and the story, obviously).
1. Prolouge

Heya, guys! This is my first fanfic, so feel free to make suggestions/constructive critisism. This is based on my headcon (however you spell it) about what happened at the end of _The Witch's House. _

Fav and review, thanks! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prolouge:

"Tee-hee."

Viola was outraged, or as much as one could be in a near-death state. 'Tee-hee' was all Ellen had thought about their past friendship. 'Tee-hee' was the only thought Ellen had given to her betrayal. 'Tee-hee' was all she had thought about stealing Viola's life and father.

_I can't believe this, _Viola thought. _Daddy shot at me. And it's all her fault. _Another side of her thought, _I shouldn't have been so stupid. Why did I ever believe her? _

"Yo." Said a voice beside her. The cat. "Look, kid, I'm really sorry about this whole thing. Really, I am."

"Wha...gha...?" Viola gurgled.

"What?" The cat said, surprised. "You're still alive?"

"Gha...hurgh..." Viola responded.

"So you are." The cat said, more intrigued now than surprised. "How?"

Viola had been wondering that herself. She felt a weight jump on top of her and gurgled in agony.

"Hm." The cat said. "That's interesting. Your dad's a hunter, right? Then how'd he just graze you, twice?"

"Wha...?" Viola grumbled, her turn to be surprised.

"Hm." The cat said, seemingly considering something. "You're a lucky kid. Wanna make a deal?"

Viola gurgled some kind of 'no'. After all, she did still have the witch's power, didn't she?

There was a bright flash of light, and a scream peirced the air.  
-

"Viola!"

"Yes, Father?" 'Viola' asked, running down the steps to say goodbye to her new father.

"I'm going out. Some of the boys down in the viliage say somethings up in the forest."

Ellen froze for a minute. _What? Did that double-crossing demon scum- _

"I should be back tonight, ok?"

"Actually, dad," Ellen asked. "I was wondering if I might be able to...well..."

"What, sweetheart?"

"Could I go with you this time?" She blurted, then slowed down. "I mean, I don't like being home alone at night and all."

Viola's father paused for a minute. "I'm sorry, it's just too dangerous. Especially after what happened last week. So you just be a good girl and go to school, okay?"

Ellen sighed. "Okay."

_Time to take matters into my own hands... _Ellen thought, grabbing a special bag she had packed for just this sort of occasion. She had known the cat would do anything for extra souls, even if it meant double-crossing or breaking a contract.

"Be ready, Viola." Ellen said, "Cause this time, you're not leaving alive."

And with a twinge or regret-for she didn't want to kill Viola again, not really-she shut the door carefully, and made her way to the forest.

Alright, I know. Kinda short, but it IS only the prolouge. :)

Leave a reveiw, favorite, or whatever. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Ok, apparently I should do a disclaimer (Which I probably should've done on the prolouge, oops...): I do not own 'The Witch's House' or 'Majo No Ie', nor do I own any of the characters, music, art, ect.

Anyhow, now that that's done, on to the story! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viola leaned against a tree amidst a flower patch, where she'd been sitting for the past few days.

As it turns out, using that last spell took a lot of energy. It had done the trick, and the cat was still amazed.

"You have got to tell me how you did that." The Black Cat said again.

Viola half opened one eye, glanced down at him, and said in a clear voice, "I just imagined myself in tip-top condition. I don't know how the rest of it happened." But it had happened, and she had eyes and legs now, for which Viola was very gratefull for; she'd hated not being able to see or run in her bid to regain her real body.

"Still." The Cat said.

Viola shifted. She didn't trust the cat, and had foiled any of his attempts to make another contract with her. After all, she had the witch's body, didn't she?

"I'd say that last spell used up the last of your magic." the Cat said suddenly.

"Meaning?" Viola asked.

"Meaning," the Cat said, slightly annoyed. "How're you going to stand up to Ellen?"

_Ellen. _Viola cringed at the name. _Ellen _was the name of a witch. _Ellen _was the name of a girl who'd betrayed her friend. _Ellen _was a name Viola wasn't ever going to forget.

"What do you mean? She left." Viola said bitterly. _  
_

"She's home free, but don't you think she'll be back? Somebody was bound to hear that scream and see that light." The Cat reasoned.

Sadly, it was good reasoning. "Look, cat," Viola said, opening both eyes now and scowling down at him. "I'm not signing my soul away, got it? No matter how much it seems reasonable, I will not be like Ellen. I will not be a witch."

"Aw." the Black Cat said. "C'mon Viola. Don't you want revenge?"

"Not really." She replied flatly. "And besides, she doesn't have magic anymore, either."

"You want the upper hand, don't you?"

"I'm not giving way to hate like she did. But I AM going to go find my father and explain everything."

The Black Cat made a _tsk-tsk-tsk _noise. "But you don't look like Viola, do you? You still look like that 'monster'."

Viola grimaced. That hadn't been pleasant. Then a thought struck her, "Do I still have Ellen's sickness to deal with, too?"

"Pish, nah." The Black Cat said. "The sickness is more or less in Ellen's head. It just manifested itself in the symptoms you saw."

"So you didn't REALLY heal her."

"Hey, no cheap-shots, girl." the Cat said. "Besides, I tried, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't know." Viola said, standing up on brand new legs. "Anyhow, I'm going. See ya." She said, walking toward the village.

"Hey, hey hey! Wait up, will ya?" the Cat called.

"What?" Viola replied testily.

"I think I'll follow you around. Just for kicks."

Viola sighed. "Whatever, Cat. Don't fall behind or you'll get left behind."

Ellen

Walking through the village, she'd gotten a few strange looks. "What?" Ellen asked one particularly strange on-looker.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Viola?" She asked.

_I can't get caught this early. _"I should be, but daddy said he wanted me to go...and...find wildberries." She said. _Man, have I fallen down on my lying lately. _She thought.

The woman sighed. "Alright, Viola. Just be careful. You've got the witch and monsters to look out for."

_If only they knew how much I had the witch to look out for..._

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you later." Ellen said, walking down the path toward the forest.

After a short time, Ellen grew bored sight-seeing. So she did as she usually did: she dug through Viola's memories. It had become a pastime to Ellen, and she had learned that no matter how perfect someone's life seems at first glance, it isn't...

_Viola sat beside the bed. Her mother broke into a fit of coughs. "Viola." She said, motioning weakly to a glass of water. _

_Viola grabbed it and quickly helped her mom take a swallow. "It's ok, Mom."_

_"Where's your father?" _

_"He's out hunting. He told me to take care of you while he was gone." Viola said. "He should be back soon."_

_"Listen, dear. You have to listen to me-" She coughed raggedly, "-you know where the cest-box is?" _

_Viola nodded. "Of course."_

_"I need to to get it for me, ok?" _

_"But mom..." Viola said. "I'm supposed to stay here, father said so."_

_"And I'm telling you to grab it." Viola's mother smiled. "I'll be right here when you get back."_

_Viola faltered. "O-ok. Just stay right there." Viola returned a few moments later with a small wodden chest in her hands, about the size of a loaf of bread. "Here it is." _

_"Open it up." _

_Viola did so. A beautiful golden locket glittered on the top, standing out amongst all the other jewelery. Viola's mother smiled. "That locket belonged to my mother, and probably her mother, too. Now I'm passing it down to you. Give it to your daughter someday." _

_Viola pulled the locket out by its chain and put it on. "It's beautifull." _

_"Not as beautiful as you." Viola's mother took one last breath and closed her eyes.  
_

_"Mother!" Viola had screamed. She had cried. She cried even more at the funeral. _

Ellen snapped back to reality. "Her mother was sick and there was nothing she could do." She spoke slowly. "And that's why she..."

Ellen fingered the locket, then slipped it off. _I wish I could have buried her with this, at least... _She thought absentmindedly. Shaking her head, she slipped it back on.

"Don't be silly." She chided herself. "She couldn't be buried anyway."

As she came to the edge of the forest, though, she couldn't help but feel even a little guilty.

So, there's your first chapter. Review and favorite please! :)


	3. Chapter 2: From Both Sides

Hey, guys! Thanks for the favorites, follows and the veiws, it really means a lot to me. *Gives everyone cookies, even the lurkers* :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viola stepped up the walk, hoping desperately that it was still there.

"Yo!" The Cat said. "Hold up! Why are we going to the witch's house?"

Viola shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just hoping something's there that'll help me beat Ellen. 'Specially since now I don't..."

"Don't be silly." The Cat chided. "There's nothing there any..." he trailed off, as if remembering something.

Viola ran up the path now, sprinting. "What do you mean there's nothing here?" she demanded, seeing the house in front of her.

"It can't be..."

"But it is." Viola said.

"The house is supposed to disapear when the witch..." The Cat started, then glanced at Viola. "Oh."

"Yeah, Cat. Shut up already." Viola seethed, grabbing the doorknob. To the duo's surprise, the door swung open.

"That was easy." The Cat started.

"Too easy." Viola said, then ducked away from the door. The knife sunk into a tree behind her.

"Ah, I'm so busy. So busy..." A voice said.

"Oh no, not again!" Viola exclaimed.

.

.

Ellen:

"Well I never," Ellen said. "So she IS alive..." Ellen put her hands on her hips, surveying the house.

"You know she's inside, right?" A voice said. A voice Ellen recognized.

"You little double-crosser!" She exclaimed, throwing a shoe at the Black Cat. The shoe hit him square in the nose.

"Yeow!" He yelled. "What was that for?!"

"For voiding our contract, Cat." She crossed her arms. "You said-"

"I know what I said, kid." He said, rubbing his nose. "There was nothing in paper."

"There wasn't any paper at all." Ellen said flatly, picking up her shoe.

"Exactly."

"Oy vey." Ellen said, jamming the shoe on in anger. "So what's stopping you from taking BOTH our souls?"

"What do you mean, 'both'?" The Black Cat asked coyly.

"You know WHO I mean. I mean Viola. Why's she still alive?"

"Oh. That who." The Black Cat said. "Well, she never died in the first place."

Ellen was dumbfounded. "What did you say?"

"Viola never died in the first place." He explained. "Her father only grazed her. Twice."

"Amazing..." Ellen trailed off, astonished now. How could Viola's father have missed so severely? _Just one more problem on my plate. Great. _"And let me guess. You're playing this from both sides, aren't you?"

"Of course. Just like last time."

"Last time was an inconvenience. This time, just lead the welp to me so I can end her." Ellen countered.

"You're not my boss anymore, Ellen. You were never my boss. Learn your place." The Black Cat said, using a bigger voice than normal. Ellen backed down not one bit.

"Yea, yeah, just remember who fed you souls, Cat." She said.

The Black Cat stared for a moment, then laughed. "Yeah, whatever. But in the end," He said, taking a serious turn. "I'm the one who destroys the girl. Understood?"

"Alright, Cat. You've got yourself a deal."

.

.

Black Cat:

_Finally. A chance to impress the boss. _He thought, walking to join Viola. "Hm, I've got time..."

Walking up to a pool of water, he spoke a quick chant. His boss' face appeared in the murky water. "Number?"

"Five-one-three." The Cat sighed.

The boss' expression softened slightly, or as much as a demon's face could. "Ah. I'm assuming you're calling for a reason."

"Yes, sir. Both of them are in place."

The boss made some affirmative tone. "And IT isn't lost?"

The Black Cat grinned. "It's placed right where we can take it at will. The stupid girl doesn't even realize it's value."

"Good. Very good. Get back to work." The face shimmered away. _Wonderful. _The Cat thought, trotting back into the house. _The plan's going wonderfully. And I'll have _two _souls to eat by the end of this._

For The Black Cat was very, very powerful. He had the power of being the only one who knew what was going to happen...and how this would end.

.

.

.

Alright, second chapter! Yay. Reveiw, favorite and follow, please. Thanks! :)


End file.
